insane love
by clover123ie
Summary: 4 boys have started as trainee psychiatrists and have been assigned 4 girls in need of help, some more than others, will thier love bloom or will it be a strickly patient and doctor relationship contest/ikari/poke/oldrivalshipping please read and review


**Clover123ie: heya people! This is the first fanfic that i've tried to do in this genre **

**Drew: well I can't wait to see what this is about (note sarcasm) **

**Paul: really, why are we psychiatrists?**

**Clover123ie: I just got the idea ok and I wanted to try it out and see what the viewers say about it**

**Leaf: so I'm crazy now? **

**Gary: you were always crazy**

**Leaf: touché oak, touché**

**May: oh man, drew is never going to let me live this down**

**Drew: to right airhead (runs away)**

**May: .drew! (Chases drew)**

**Ash: drew is screwed**

**Misty: yeah, may took my new mallet**

**Clover123ie: which one is that?**

**Misty: the new limited addition, 100% steel mallet 9000**

**Clover123ie: ... that is awesome...**

**Ash: that is so not awesome she will kill me with that!**

**Clover123ie: well it's time to move on with the fic (ash in background: I'm not kidding!) Gary disclaimer please**

**Gary: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters **

**Ages:**

**Drew: 20**

**Gary: 21**

**Ash: 21**

**Paul: 20**

**You'll find out the girls ages later in the chapter**

**Xxx line xxx**

Four young adults were walking down a pure white hallway, they passed dozens of doors that told a different story and behind them were shouting, screaming and crying from different people because this was pallet town mental asylum...

"ASH!" shouted a green haired man "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

The raven haired man was about to speak but the plum haired man beat him to it "I can sum it up in one word... 'Nothing'"

The brunette smirked "your right"

The man with raven coloured hair put up his hand "um... what was drew talking about again?"

Drew was close to pulling his unique hair out, he gritted his teeth and hissed "you stole a patients' cafeteria tray ash!" venom dripped from every word

Ash whimpered "I was hungry"

The plum aired man scowled "you're always hungry"

The brunette laughed "burn! Nice one paul, you're on a roll"

Ash frowned "shut up Gary!"

Gary composed himself and smirked "no can do ashy-boy"

An older man in about his 50's walked into the room "hello boy's ready for your first patients?"

The four man bowed "yea professor Oak"

Professor Oak smiled "very well then here are your files" he said as he passed out the files

Gary took his file and read it out loud

**Name: Leaf Green**

**Room: 101**

**Age: 19**

**Personality: prone to constant mood swings, very innocent, likes to speak her mind.**

**Intelligence: ?**

**Home town: pallet town**

**Mental Illness: **

Gary looked over at professor Oak "uh... what's her illness?"

Professor Oak hid a smirk "oh dear, or receptionist is about to retire poor old girls head is away with it, you'll have to ask the patient yourself, off you go"

Gary shrugged and walked to the door, he opened it and made his way towards room 101

Professor Oak took another brown folder looked into it and passed it to drew "this is your patient Drew"

Drew took the folder and smirked while reading the folder out loud

**Name: Maybelle Maple**

**Room: 102**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: normally a very sweet and kind natured girl but has a very fiery temper, easily provoked and very gullible.**

**Intelligence: ?**

**Home town: petalburg city**

**Mental illness: ? **

_Easily provoked huh? I'm going to enjoy this _Drew thought as soon as he was finished reading

Again it looked like professor Oak was smirking but none of the other picked up on it "well drew, go off to your patient and no flirting"

Drew chuckled while he walked towards to the door "no promises" and he went searching for room 102

When drew left professor Oak turned to Paul "no it's your turn"

"Yippee" Paul spoke darkly dripping heavily of sarcasm

Professor Oak turned around with yet another brown folder and handed it to Paul and he read it out with his usual monotone voice

**Name: Dawn Berlitz **

**Room: 103**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: a very bubbly and kind girl but can have a very quick temper but always forgives quickly, she's friendly with everyone and is very determined when she puts her mind to it.**

**Intelligence: ?**

**Home town: Twinleaf Town **

**Mental illness:**

**Name: Dusk Berlitz **

**Room: 103**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: a very rude girl that is monotone to everything and holds a grudge, she's antisocial with everyone and gives up quiet easily.**

**Intelligence: ?**

**Home town: Twinleaf Town **

**Mental illness:**

Paul was very confused and looked professor Oak in the eye "so Dawn has a twin?"

Professor Oak shrugged "I don't know, I'm not familiar with this girl but you have to check on her so you can find out

Paul glared at professor Oak and walked out of the room in search for Dawn and Dusk

Ash was looking around the room oblivious to everyone bring gone except professor Oak, professor oak sweat dropped and tapped Ash on the shoulder

Ash jumped and waved his hands in the air out of surprise "you almost gave me a heart attack"  
>professor Oak sighed and gave him... take a guess... if you said brown folder you were correct<p>

Ash took it and turned it around a couple of times and handed it to professor Oak "there's something wrong with this paper

Professor Oak sighed and turned it 180 degrees "it was upside down"  
>ash took it back and put it close to his face and them broke into a large smile "yeah, this makes much more sense"<p>

**Name: Misty Waterflower**

**Room: 104**

**Age: 19**

**Personality: a girl that's a bit rough around the edges but once you get to know her she softens and becomes like a second mother, she is very loyal and trustworthy and will do anything to protect her friends**

Ash smiled a smile that professor Oak had never seen before and Ash spoke softly "she sounds nice"  
>professor for once didn't smirk but he smiled and spoke "well go find out"<p>

Ash nodded and speed out of the room in search for room 104

When Ash had gone professor Oak sat back in his arm chair "now to let nature take its course"

**Xxx line xxx**

**Please share your comments**

**Please read and review **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
